


Practice Makes Perfect

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, First Time, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all first times go smoothly. (Idea from the Indecent First Time Fest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2004.

"Moony, let’s shag." Sirius grinned when Remus goggled at him, and he ducked his head, looking at the shorter teen from under his dark hair in a way he knew looked endearing. "It’d be fun, right? And we’re good mates, and we trust each other. Who better?"

After gaping speechlessly for several seconds, Remus suddenly realized what must be going on. "You’re having me on. What, no Slytherins about to torment so you decided to try to drive me mad for a change, Padfoot? You’re quite mad."

Sirius frowned. "Why would I be having you on? It’s not something I’d go on about, especially not with a Slytherin." He shuddered theatrically at the idea. "I just thought that it might be good to learn with someone you’re comfortable with is all."

"‘Comfortable?’" Remus repeated in a dangerous tone. "How thrilling. I’m delighted to know that you class me with an old pair of shoes," he growled. "And worthy of being practice so you’ll have it right for someone who’s not quite so _comfortable_!" he spat, amber eyes darkening and flashing danger signals.

Sirus’ eyes widened in shock, and he held out a hand placatingly only to snatch it back when Remus growled at him. "I didn’t mean it that way, Moony! I meant you - me - we could..." His shoulders drooped, and he looked crestfallen.

"We could what?" Remus snapped, still irate. He’d found himself eyeing Sirius lately, and he’d realized that he was attracted to his friend, so hearing that Sirius thought he was _comfortable_ was more than a little unpleasant.

"Forget it. Stupid idea." Sirius sighed, standing up and grabbing his book bag. "I’m going to the library. See ya."

"Oh no you don’t! You don’t make a statement like that and then walk away." Remus got between Sirius and the door. "If I’m misunderstanding you, explain it to me."

Sirius spun around, his book bag falling to the floor. "You want me to explain? Fine! I want to shag you, Moony or have you shag me or however we work it out. Not as practice for anyone else, but because you’re you! That clear enough?"

Remus blinked. "Well, why didn’t you say so? Prat!" He grabbed hold of Sirius’ shoulders and yanked him into a kiss.

Wincing as their teeth clacked together, Sirius pulled back and rubbed at his lip, seeing Remus do the same. "I did!" he complained, trying this kiss thing again, this time with somewhat better results though they still managed to catch his lip and smash it.

Remus could taste blood, and he wondered which of them it came from. His nose was so sore from its collision with Sirius’ on the first kiss that he couldn’t tell if anything else hurt. Still, this was Sirius, and he did taste good. Very good. Remus moved closer, then cringed slightly as he felt something squish beneath his foot and heard Sirius yelp.

Now hopping on one foot as he tried to massage his smashed toes, Sirius gave a lopsided grin from behind his swelling lower lip. "Maybe it’ll be easier if we lie down," he offered, looking toward their beds.

"Probably safer at any rate," Remus agreed. Then it was his turn to yelp as they both turned and he somehow managed to trip over Sirius’ feet and fall headlong onto the nearest bed, fortunately Sirius’, though he could have done without cracking his head on the post.

Rubbing a rib that had collided with Remus’ elbow on the way down, Sirius grimaced. "Well, we made it this far anyway." He reached for Remus, and they tried kissing again. This time it went well, so well that Sirius was trying to figure out a way to get Remus’ shirt off without letting go of him when a sharp tug at his hair made him yip.

Giving up for the moment, Remus collapsed back against the pillows with a groan. "How _do_ people manage this? I’m starting to think it might be the end of us." Still, after shrugging out of his shirt, he reached for Sirius again.

"We’re going to end up in the Infirmary," Sirius agreed, pulling off his own shirt before reaching out to run a tentative hand down Remus’ chest, frowning slightly as he noticed the old scars and the way the other boy’s ribs stood out.

Seeing the expression, Remus crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "I know I don’t look like you," he mumbled, hunching in on himself.

Sirius’ frown deepened, and he caught Remus’ wrists, trying to pull his arms away from his body. "Who’d want you to?" he asked, giving in to impulse and leaning in to kiss a scar on Remus’ shoulder. "I happen to like you the way you are."

That idea was strange enough to distract Remus, letting Sirius draw his arms away. "You do?" He looked up again, hope and wariness battling for precedence in his eyes for a moment before he yelped as Sirius pulled his arms too far.

"Sorry!" Sirius yelped, releasing Remus’ wrists and ducking his head. "But yes, I do. Wouldn’t have brought this up if I didn’t. I mean, you don’t see me asking Prongs or Wormy to have a go, do you?"

Remus pulled a face. "They’re my best mates and all, but really, Padfoot. If you want things to stay, er, up, please don’t mention Peter that way. Or James either for that matter." He shook his head, trying to dislodge the disquieting images. "So I’m not just convenient, hm?" Finally convinced, now he was enjoying teasing Sirius.

"Convenient? No!" Sirius cried, shocked that Remus would imagine such a thing. "You’re Moony. You’re perfect."

Remus gaped at him. "Now I know you’re raving. But since I like the results, I’m not going to haul you off to Madam Pomfrey yet. I think plenty of bed rest will help you." He chuckled. "Do you think we could manage to get rid of our trousers without killing ourselves?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, then barked out a laugh before sitting up. "Maybe we should each just handle our own, or we might lose a body part, which would be _really_ bad."

"Ouch!" Remus shuddered. "I think that might rather put a damper on things." Naked, clothes tossed over the side of the bed with total indifference to their fate, he rolled to all fours and crawled toward Sirius, amber eyes fixed on him hungrily.

"Fuck, Moony," Sirius croaked, struggling to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and almost falling off the bed in the process. "You look... hungry."

Remus made a soft sound that could only be called a growl as he came closer, now straddling Sirius. He moved up until their erections aligned, rocking his hips to feel them glide together. "Wank us," he ordered, still staring into Sirius’ slightly dazed eyes... until his hand slipped on the slick coverlet and he smacked right down on top of Sirius in a spectacular belly flop.

Sirius’ breath left his body in a harsh ‘oof’, and he gasped for breath, thinking distractedly that he must sound like a fish out of water. "Might... might have to give us a little room if you want me to do that," he croaked.

Also knocked breathless, it took Remus a moment to reply. "Do you think everyone has all this trouble?" he asked wryly, rolling to the side so they could both catch their breath.

"If they do, it’s a wonder _anyone_ ever gets to shag," Sirius sighed. "Shall we try again?"

"I wonder if we dare," Remus murmured, shifting back against Sirius. "If you black my eye or something, you can explain it to Madame Pomfrey!"

Sirius chuckled. "Would you survive the explanation?" he asked, seeing the flush creep up Remus’ face at the thought of it.

"I think I’d rather try Muggle remedies!" That was not a conversation Remus wanted to have with anyone. Fortunately, having Sirius naked beside him soon distracted him from the horrible thought, and he ran a caressing hand over the other boy’s chest.

Sirius’ bark of laughter turned to a purr, and he arched up into Remus’ touch, sliding a leg over the other boy’s to pull them closer. "Give us a snog, Moony," he murmured.

They both flinched when Remus’ eagerness caused their noses to bang together painfully, but they didn’t let that slow them down for long. Remus found the right angle, and his tongue licked at Sirius’ lips, tasting him before delving inside.

"Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it," Sirius said once they’d finally come up for air.

"Glad it impressed you so much," Remus replied wryly. He smiled down at Sirius, eyes warm with laughter and lust. Unable to resist the full, reddened lips, he lowered his head again, nipping at one before drawing it into his mouth and suckling gently.

Sirius’ laugh was lost in the kiss, and he carefully brought his arms more tightly around Remus, not wanting to set off another chain of horrid events. Their bodies rubbed together, and he could feel the other boy’s arousal which only fed his own. "Want to taste you, Moony," he rasped.

"Oh yes," Remus breathed almost prayerfully, a shudder wracking him at the thought. He cautiously twisted around so they were head to toe and curled up next to Sirius, head pillowed on the other boy’s hip as he stared at Sirius’ erection from close up. "Want to taste you too," he whispered an instant before his tongue darted out and licked tentatively at the shaft, not yet daring the glistening head.

Sirius shivered and jerked, feeling his knee graze Remus’ head. "Sorry," he muttered before nosing his way around the other boy’s shaft, trying to decide where to begin.

Remus flinched slightly, but he wasn’t going to give up when they were this close. So far there was nothing so odd; in fact, he liked the way Sirius tasted, so he licked again, moving up the shaft until he could drag his tongue over the head, tasting Sirius’ pre-come.

"Mmm, feels good," Sirius sighed before trying the same move on Remus, hoping he did half as well as the other boy.

"Taste good," Remus replied, parting his lips to take Sirius into his mouth, sucking gently at first, then more strongly as Sirius’ gasps let him know the other boy was enjoying his actions. At least until Remus got a little too eager and his teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh rather harshly.

Sirius froze, then screamed, scrambling back away from Remus and curling into a ball, cupping his injured groin in his hands, afraid to look and see if he was bleeding.

Remus yelped in surprise at Sirius’ reaction, his eyes widening as he realized what had happened. "Oh Merlin!" he gasped, reaching a tentative hand to Sirius’ shoulder. "I’m _so_ sorry, Sirius," he said fervently, trying to peer over the tightly curled body to see if he’d really hurt his friend. "Sirius, please, let me see," he finally said desperately, praying it was just the shock of pain that Sirius was reacting to and not anything worse.

It took Sirius a moment to find enough breath to be able to speak again. "Think - think I’m okay," he gasped, his voice higher-pitched than normal. "Just was a shock is all." He slowly uncurled and pulled his hands away from his crotch, his expression one of pure trepidation.

Remus let out a sigh of relief as he got a good look at Sirius. "Just a little red. Forgot about teeth," he added sheepishly. "Sorry. I was, er, distracted by what you were doing. Maybe we should try this one at a time. Or just try shagging. At least there aren’t any teeth involved in that."

Sirius managed a smile at that. "I guess that’s a compliment then, and we could give shagging a go—or just wanking this time—to take the edge off, so to speak." He took another deep breath and drew Remus in for a kiss, figuring they had at least got that down by now.

Remus all but melted against him, arousal and relief combining to make him collapse against Sirius, yielding utterly to him. He was already addicted to Sirius’ flavor. He shifted closer now that Sirius had rolled over to face him again, one leg rising to hook over Sirius’ hip. He gasped into the kiss as their cocks, Sirius’ again hardening, slid against one another, and he pressed closer still.

"Okay, this is good," Sirius murmured against Remus’ lips as they rocked against each other, hands tentatively stroking backs and hips.

"Very good," Remus agreed fervently, nails lightly scratching Sirius’ back and arse as he ran his hands along him. "Oh Sirius, feels so good." Pre-come eased their motions, making it easy for them to move faster and press harder against one another.

"Better than wanking," Sirius agreed, sliding a hand down to Remus’ arse and pulling him closer as they writhed together, his earlier injury forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"Like being with you," Remus admitted, whimpering softly at the touch of Sirius’ hand. "Want you," he panted, kissing Sirius again.

"Meant better than us wanking each other," Sirius clarified, twisting his head to nibble carefully at Remus’ neck. "Want you too, but... shite, don’t stop."

"Wasn’t planning to. Next time we can try shagging. ‘M not going to make it this time." Remus could feel his balls drawing up and his body tensing with his incipient climax.

"Me either." Sirius drew in a ragged breath and released it as a moan as he clutched Remus closer, trying almost to crawl into the other boy’s skin as he came, his seed wetting both their skin.

Remus’ nostrils flared as he caught the scent of Sirius, and he growled and took Sirius’ mouth in a ravenous kiss as he came as well, feeling his semen mix with his lover’s between them.

"Damn, Moony," Sirius whispered, once they’d both stopped panting and gasping for air, "I think you just ruined me for anyone else, and we haven’t even gotten to the shagging yet."

Remus chuckled but had to say, "Considering everything that happened, I’m almost afraid to!"

Sirius raised a hand and smacked Remus lightly on the arse. "Well, you know the old saying ‘if at first you don’t succeed...’, don’t you?"

"It’s one of my favorites," Remus retorted, squirming free of Sirius’ grasp so he could slide down and lick Sirius’ belly clean of their combined seed.

Sirius shuddered, then stretched, pushing up onto an elbow so that he could watch Remus. "Keep that up and we might be trying again before too long."

"Practice makes perfect."


End file.
